When A Heart Breaks, No It Don't Break Even
by HalleexMarie
Summary: Really really short oneshot. Hermione still loves Ron but is learning to get over him and move on. She doesn't love him or Harry. Run in with Draco, rated M for EXPLICIT content lol. Extremely OOC, don't read if you ONLY like canon :


**Really really short oneshot. Hermione still loves Ron but is learning to get over him and move on. She doesn't love him or Harry. Run in with Draco, rated M for EXPLICIT content lol. Extremely OOC, don't read if you ONLY like canon :) -Hallee Marie**

_I finally see it clearly now. Ron never loved me, neither did he ever write, or call on holiday. I miss him quite terribly, and I just want to be with him. But then there's Harry, that one boy I cannot take my eyes off of. It's quite horrible, loving your two long-time best friends, isn't it? It seems as though nothing can stop your love for them. I just wanted a break from Ron and Harry. I didn't want them to be gone forever. Now I need them more than ever, and I can't get through to any of them._

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts by her mom knocking on the door. "Hermione love, it's time to go to the station," said her mother. Hermione got up slowly, put the last contents and her picture of Harry and Ron into her bag, and got into the car.

(At The Platform)

"So Harry, it's our last year, you feel accomplished?" said Ron, getting his trunk onto his trolley. "Ron, yo do realize what we've been through the past 6 years?" "Yes, yes I do, but isn't it amazing that you've made it this far, the fact that you're still alive, amazes me," said Ron. "Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you and…Hermione," said Harry turning in Ron's direction. "What are you…"

Hermione, hair flowing, cloak opening ever so slightly, her face was glowing, and then that second, Ron realized how much he missed her. She walked up to them, and weakly said hello. "Hello, beaut-Hermione," Ron stuttered, looking down at his hands. "Hello Ron, hello Harry," she added. Harry added in, "Exited for school this year?" Hermione merely groaned, "Not if it's as sad as last year," she said. "I got to go, I have someone waiting for me. Bye guys, I'll see you in the Great Hall." And with that, she walked off, onto the train.

"HARRY WHY DID I SCREW UP THIS SUMMER WITH LAVENDER…AND HERMIONE?!" he said, walking onto the train. "Why did I screw up right after you?" said Harry emotionlessly, sitting in one of the seats. "I'd bloody like to know what I saw in Lavender, now here I am, all alone," said Ron sadly, chewing on Bernie Bott's every flavor beans. "You have me," said Harry, quite emotionlessly this time. "I know mate, ah, it's going to be a long year."

(In Hermione's Cabin)

"Hello beautiful," said Draco, sitting close next to Hermione. "Hi," she said weakly, moving a little closer. "How are you on this lovely morning?" "I'm okay," she said quietly. "Something on your mind?" said Draco, gripping Hermione's hand. "I guess, I don't know I'm just thinking about Ron," she said, looking down. "You're over him right?" said Draco. "Of course I am," she said back. "Want me to take your mind off of it?" he said, grabbing her. "Yeah, I would."

Draco said he'd be right back, and he walked out. Hermione then began thinking about some indecent things, and started rubbing herself softly under her cloak. After a while, she was completely wet, and very horny. She was now under her panties, and almost ready to masturbate right there. Then Draco came back in, his face gave it away that he was very happy, also his pants. Draco jumped on her right there, removing her and him of their cloaks.

He pushed two fingers into her slowly. She thrusted willingly. He went deeper, and deeper. Until she came all over his hand. He licked each finger longing to be inside her. She spread her legs. He slowly went inside of her. And when the pained look on her face was gone, he began to thrust. They both made sure they were quiet, as they thrusted back and forth. Draco pushed her up against the wall and she grabbed his neck, thrusting harder and harder. Draco came into Hermione's mouth after a half hour. They got dressed and fell asleep on each other. When they woke up, the train came to a halt. "Everybody off the train," yelled a familiar voice. Harry and Ron got up and got off the train to see Hagrid. Hermione and Draco went their separate ways, happy and satisfied. Ron was already in the Great Hall with Harry when Hermione came in and sat next to Neville and Ginny. They barely looked at each other while eating, and then went up to their common rooms. Hermione decided to write a little note for Ron, a short little message to let him know, she didn't love, just, him.

It simply said:

"_When a heart breaks, no it does not break even."_


End file.
